worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Stinger STG3R
Background The STG-3R Stinger was the second mass-produced scout and recon 'Mech to be completed. First designed after Earthwerks won the bid against General Mechanics, Incorporated (the designers of the WSP-1A Wasp), the Stinger was put into production along with the Wasp because of the great need for light scouts and also because of the similarities in the design of the two 'Mechs. In 2479, the first Stingers came off the assembly line. In the next four centuries, nearly 200,000 more units would be constructed. Estimates place the number of operation Stingers currently used by the Successor States at 5,000 or more. Indeed, the 'Mech is still being produced in a number of facilities both in and out of the Inner Sphere. The Stinger was designed as a scout and reconnaissance 'Mech, although it is also used as a training 'Mech in some Mechwarrior academies, replacing the TRC-4B Chameleon. The Stinger is lightly armored and mounts limited weapons. Its speed and maneuverability, however, make it a difficult target and a tough 'Mech to pin down. Affiliation - Inner Sphere Model Type - STG-3R Stinger Class - Light Battlemech Crew - 1 MDC By Location Head/Cockpit - 100 Reinforced pilots compartment - 150 Main Torso - 300 Arms - 100ea Hands - 50ea Legs - 150ea Feet - 70ea Medium Laser - 30 Machine Guns - 30ea Note - the head can only be hit by a called shot and is -3 to strike. Armour - stops up to and including the equivalent of standard 7.62mm rounds. Speed Running - 91.6 kph Jump - 180m Statistics Weight - 20 tons PS - Robotic 20 Cargo - Minimal space for personal items and weapons Power System - GM 120 Fusion Engine Weapons Weapon Type - Medium Laser (1 right arm) Range - 900m Damage - 2d4x10 Rate Of Fire - 4 per melee Payload - na Bonuses - na Weapon Type - Machine Gun (2, 1 per arm) Range - 300m Damage - 5d6+2 per burst Rate Of Fire - equal to pilot Payload - 100ea Bonuses - na Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot Combat Training Lift - 10 tons, Carry - 5 tons Punch - 1d4 Restrained Punch - 4d4 sdc Kick - 1d6 Body Block - 1d4/2 Systems of Note Combat Computer - Identifies friendly and enemy units, types, and classes. Range 3km Radar - Detects friendly or enemy units in the surrounding area. Affected by terrain. range - 10km Target Interlocking Circuits - These allow you to link weapons together in order to fire them at the same time. Each weapon still needs a separate to-hit roll. This system give syou 3 "circuits" to set up which can be rearranged as needed at teh cots of 2 melee actions. Damage Monitor - This system gives the pilot a detailed reading of their units status and damage situation including ammunition counters and diagnostics. It can also give a rough readout of enemy units status in regards tho their damage and functionality status. Ejection System - Once the head is reduced to zero and the pilots compartment is reduced to zero, the pilot is automatically ejected in order to save them. Once propelled skyward out of the ruined mech, they parachute safely to the ground. References Used sarna.net masterunitlist.info Battletech Technical Manual 3025 (FASA)